The present invention relates generally to an electric power tool, and more particularly to an electric power tool with torque-dependent speed regulation.
There are various reasons, well known to those conversant with this art, why it is in many instances desirable to be able to obtain an automatic regulation of the speed of an electric motor in a power tool in dependence upon torque of the output shaft of the tool. Tools having torque-dependent speed regulation to meet the above requirement, are already well known in the art. However, in every instance of such prior-art tools the regulation of the motor speed in dependence upon the torque is carried out by a highly complicated electronic regulator. Evidently, complicated electronic equipment of this type is expensive and as a result the overall cost of the tool is similarly high. Moreover, such electronic equipment is sensitive and this, in combination with its complexity, has a disadvantageous effect upon the operational reliability of a tool provided with such an electronic speed regulator.